Lembrança em Vermelho
by Oul K.Z
Summary: Pois aos fechar os olhos as lembranças são vizulizadas em uma única cor. .:: Kiba x Kurenai ::.


**N/A: Kiba e Kurenai. Complicado. Ainda faço um fic Shikamaru e Kurenai (6).**

**

* * *

**

**Lembranças em Vermelho.**

_"Pois aos fechar os olhos as lembranças são visualizadas em uma única cor."_

_

* * *

_

**Lembrança em verde lima.**

Ele ajeitou suas roupas ninjas e deixou de lado suas sandálias. Observou no canto de seu quarto ele, Akamaru, cheio de faixas e dormindo em um sono sem ritmo. Crispou os lábios, e as lembranças da última batalha invadiram em cores pálidas e imagens translúcidas como se fosse uma recordação da infância.

Mas não era. Fazia quanto tempo mesmo? Claro, pouco mais de duas semanas e ele sabia perfeitamente que era tempo demais para ainda se torturar com elas. Afinal , Kiba era um ninja.

- Desculpa Akamaru, ficarei mais forte.

Os dedos acariciaram as enormes orelhas. O cachorro ninja, porem, não reagiu ao toque, manteve-se na mesma posição, seguindo com a forte respiração.

- Hoje realmente não será um bom dia, não é amigo?

Suspirou cansado levando os olhos castanhos até o céu além de sua janela. Sua expressão ficou nostálgica. Era um céu muito semelhante daquele dia.

"_Eu sou Kurenai, espero que vocês tenham potencial suficiente para serem meus alunos." _

"_Como assim _potencial suficiente_?"_

"_Vocês passarão por um pequeno teste antes de eu aceitá-los." _

"_Como assim? Dúvida da nossa capacidade?" _

_Kiba reuniu seu melhor tom de indignação para perguntar, mas os olhos vermelhos direcionados a ele com imensa imponência, fizeram com que ele desistisse completamente de uma resposta. _

- Kiba-kun! O café está pronto!

O cheiro do café da manhã foi o principal incentivo para que descesse as escadarias. Apesar dos passos estranhamente arrastados sua irmã logo soube que era ele.

- Ohayo, Kiba-kun. – a voz gentil porem não pertencia a familiares, sentada em uma das cadeiras da redonda e alta mesa, estava Hinata, em seu colo sua filha mais nova com menos de três anos.

- Sua amiga veio nos visitar.

- Eu percebi nee-san. – respondeu porem o tão esperado educado "Ohayo" para a amiga de time não saiu – Acabou o leite? – sem demonstrar o interesse balançou a garrafa de leite vazia logo em seguida a colocando sobre a pia de mármore.

E simplesmente saiu sem nem ao menos se despedir de alguém.

A líder de clã franziu o cenho abrindo a boca para falar, mas foi rapidamente interrompida.

- Tudo bem, hoje não é um dia muito bom para ele.

* * *

**Lembrança em verde-oliva. **

Pegou algumas moedas e pagou pela pequena caixinha de leite. O clima lá fora estava ameno.

"Bom tempo para correr". Pensou se lamentando em seguida por não ter pegado suas sandálias ninjas ao invés de pegar aquela velha sandália de dedo. "Eu podia está correndo agora".

- Com licença meu filho.

A voz fraca da velha desconhecida fez perceber que estava há algum tempo atrapalhando a passagem dos clientes. Saiu e em seguida fez uma pequena reverência, discreta o suficiente para que ninguém percebesse que era um pedido de desculpa.

"_Ninjas também precisam ser educados com os moradores da vila, assim eles se sentirão mais seguros e nos tratarão como humanos em vez de meros assassinos." _

_Kiba percebeu um fino sorriso nos lábios de Hinata admirada feito uma idiota, porem para ele , ninjas não deveriam gastar seu tempo em aulas como aquelas. _

"_Não deveríamos está treinando agora, em vez de aulas de etiqueta?" _

"_Os moradores não vão demonstrar confiança em caso de um ataque repentino se você os tratar com arrogância ou brutalidade." _

"_Exatamente Shino." _

_E então os olhos vermelhos sorriram discretamente para o aluno que sempre dava as respostas certas, e ele, naquela lembrança, apenas virou o rosto enquanto as mãos bagunçavam os cabelos castanhos." _

- Você deveria demonstrar mais simpatia com os moradores Kiba-kun.

O Inuzuka voltou-se para trás visualizando Hinata com um gentil sorriso. Suas roupas, um simples yukata que escondia perfeitamente sua barriga de três meses, o fazia tomar consciências de que eles se conheciam há muitos e muitos anos e que ela, principalmente, havia se transformado em uma bela mãe.

- Acho que nunca vou aprender essa lição, mesmo com Kurenai-sensei dizendo tantas vezes.

- Verdade... Vamos tomar um chá?

* * *

**Lembrança em rosa claro. **

As mãos de dedos finos pegaram o longo espeto com dangos. Seus lábios carnudos e vermelhos se comprimiram em um sorriso e seus olhos demonstravam uma animação infantil.

Kiba gostava de observar isso nela. A sutileza que ela possuía e que somente ele via como algo especial.

" _O que você gosta nela?" _

_Kiba virou o rosto ao sentir as bochechas ficarem levemente vermelhas devido ao constrangimento, não das palavras em si ou no fato que ele finalmente havia admitido seus sentimentos pela a garota do time, mas porque era ela quem estava perguntando: Kurenai-sensei. _

" _Eu ... não sei." _

_Os olhos vermelhos sorriam divertidos e Kiba não sabia se sentia ofendido ou feliz com a reação. _

" _Sensei!..."_

"_Talvez não seja por que ela seja a garota mais próxima de você?" _

_E a pergunta ficou no ar durante muitos anos. _

- Kiba-kun? – ele levantou o rosto bruscamente a fazendo soltar um risinho – Anda meio distraído esses dias, eu estava pensando... faz um ano que Kurenai-sensei...

- Sim... – concordou em um murmuro a interrompendo.

- Desculpa! Eu sempre sou muito indelicada com as palavras.

- Isso não é verdade Hinata. – a interrompeu, sua voz calma e seus olhos a fitando. – Você é sempre muito gentil.

Então, ela novamente veio com aquele sorriso, aquele sorriso que ele há algum tempo não conseguia parar de admirar.

"_Talvez Kurenai-sensei estivesse certa, mas eu realmente a amei durante muito tempo..." _

E o pensamento foi inevitável.

* * *

**Lembrança em roxo**

Tocou a pata do enorme cachorro e sorriu ao o ouvir ronronar; acariciou suas orelhas e depois desceu as escadarias atraído novamente pelo cheiro.

- Como está Akamaru?

Kiba não se surpreendeu em ver Shino sentado na mesma cadeira que Hinata havia sentado logo de manhã. Passou as mãos diante de seus olhos, e na escuridão de suas pestana a imagem de ambos na mesma posição se tornou gradativamente ilegível ao se transformar pouco a pouco na imagem de Kurenai, que ironicamente também estava sentada ali...

"_- Kurenai-sensei? O que faz aqui?" _

" _Somente conversando com sua irmã." _

"_Mentira." _

"_Tudo bem, eu queria realmente conversar com você." _

"_Nee-san..." pediu e a garota rapidamente se retirou do aposento. "Pronto sensei, é algo importante?" _

"_De certa maneira, fiquei sabendo que você brigou com Shino."_

"_Eu não gosto dele" resmungou "Odeio aquele jeito sabe tudo dele, regras e regras..." _

"_Você é muito criança Kiba." O interrompeu, seus olhos rubros ficaram reluzentes " Por sinal uma criança mimada". _

"_Sensei!" _

"_Eu não te dei espaço para argumentar, me decepciona que você não tenha aprendido nada sobre trabalho em equipe." _

- Velho. – a resposta o acordou de seus devaneios e antes que percebesse, ele já havia lançado um olhar mortífero a irmã.

- Está bastante machucado, não velho – rangeu os dente para a líder que riu - Mas logo ficará forte Shino.

- Isso parece bom – apesar do comentário, o Aburame naturalmente não demonstrava animação. – Quero conversar algo em particular com você.

"_Como sempre: sem cerimônias." _

- Tudo bem , vamos dá uma volta – disse e em seguida pegou sua jaqueta – Coloque na geladeira o jantar nee-san.

* * *

**Lembrança em laranja pálido. **

- O que queria conversar comigo?

- Na realidade nada, só não queria rejeitar a comida da sua irmã.

- Pois saiba que ela melhorou bastante.

- Ouvi dizer que sua irmã está indo muito bem na liderança do clã. – Shino mudou de assusto drasticamente fazendo com que Kiba perdesse a velocidade dos passos. Apesar dos anos, ele ainda não gostava de conversar sobre o assunto.

Kiba levou as mãos à boca tentando inutilmente aquecê-las.

- Sim... Pensando bem acho que eu era muito cabeça dura para ser líder de clã, apesar de minha irmã não ter desejado isso para ela, não temos ninguém mais apropriado para isso.

Shino não comentou mais nada, ele bem sabia que as palavras ditas não eram direcionadas a ele, mas sim para o próprio Inuzuka.

Seus passos ficaram cautelosos durante um tempo e Kiba, apesar de sempre interromper o tão comum silêncio entre eles, se permitiu ficar assim durante algum tempo.

" - _É uma linda garotinha Sensei! Veja Kiba , por que você não a segura?" – Hinata ergueu a pequena criaturinha em sua direção , ele no entanto apenas se distanciou repetindo várias vezes "não" ._

" - _Não levo jeito com crianças, você viu como as garotinhas de ontem se assustaram?" _

"- _Também , dizer 'Vai lá Akamaru' é de distanciar qualquer garotinha" _

_Hinata riu com o comentário do Nara e apesar do péssimo humor de Kiba para piadinhas contra ele, ver o sorriso discreto e os olhos vermelhos de Kurenai descansarem em meio as risadas , fez com que ele anulasse qualquer traço de mal - humor. _

" - _Sabe Kiba, se não sabes segurar uma criança como planeja liderar seu clã?" O moreno se surpreendeu em escutar a voz de Kurenai, tentou sorrir, mas por algum motivo não conseguiu. _

- A Kurenai-sensei... – a voz saíra antes que tomasse consciência.

- O que tem ela Kiba?

- Tenho certeza que se decepcionaria bastante comigo não é? – perguntou, porem, não permitiu uma resposta mesmo por que ambos sabiam que ele não esperava por aquilo – Eu sou uma pessoa bastante patética.

Ficaram em silêncio, seu passos leves, porem, pareciam muito barulhentos diante da ausência de som.

- Já faz quase 15 anos não é?

- Que o quê Shino?

- Que Makino nasceu, o aniversario dela é próxima semana não é?

- Sim... – respondeu fracamente deixando que um sorriso escapasse - o que eu devo dá de presente para ela?

- Ela sente sua falta. – o interrompeu.

O Inuzuka ficou cabisbaixo, seus olhos entretidos em uma pequena pedra no chão que ele acabara de chutar. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, e depois de um longo segundo ergueu o rosto respondendo:

- Acho que me afastei um pouco dela não foi?

- Você não pode se afastar dela porque ela te faz lembrar de Kurenai.

Ele soltou um suspiro debochado.

- Eu sei... Acho que vou visitá-la qualquer dia, não seria uma boa?

- Isso não precisa de resposta.

- Nós sabemos que não.

* * *

**Lembranças em vermelho. **

Estava há alguns metros de _sua_ sepultura. Olhou as próprias mãos geladas se perguntando há quanto tempo não vinha até ali. Depois se perguntou o porquê de nunca mais ter deixado papoulas sobre seu túmulo, a resposta não vinha em palavras fixas em sua mente, muito menos ditas em voz alta, mas ele simplesmente sabia que não ia por pudor.

Não havia sido um bom homem, um bom ninja ou ao menos um bom amigo e isso o envergonhava. O fato era , que talvez, isso realmente nunca mudaria. Um fardo por toda vida, somente uma amarga lembrança, Inuzuka possuía consciência das possibilidades e no momento, pelo menos por agora, sem a simples presença dela, ele não via próximo de si outra opção.

Mudar não era fácil, pelo menos não sozinho.

"_Nós lamentamos muito, mas...". _

_Escutar o restante não foi necessário, antes das palavras chegarem, ele já havia dado as costas, depois de alguns passos um grito doloroso soou mais alto aos seus ouvidos do que ele realmente era. Kiba não queria olhar para trás, mas ele sabia que ali, Shikamaru abraçava Makino e Hinata era consolado por Shino. _

_Então ela havia ido. E ela havia os deixado. E ele não era homem o suficiente para fazer com que as pessoas próximas dele entendessem esta situação, não era ainda capaz de olhar para os outros olhos vermelhos e lhe oferecer um consolo, um "Tudo bem". _

O choro silencioso o fez despertar, de longe a dona deste se encontrava agachada, em frente ao túmulo da mãe e em suas mãos havia papoulas.

Makino ergueu a cabeça quando escutou os passos bem atrás de si, e Kiba pode ver os belos olhos vermelhos cintilantes devido às lágrimas. A cor ficou em sua cabeça. Vermelho, realmente gostava daquela cor.

- Me desculpe Makino... – murmurou. A garota muitos centímetros mais baixo que ele se levantou. Fechou os olhos e uma lágrima caiu, se tornando um detalhe muito estranho naquela face que sorria.

- Eu senti sua falta Kiba-kun.

- Me desculpe. – pediu novamente. Aproximou-se a abraçando. – Desculpa.

- Não é para mim não é?

- Não, não é.

Aquele pedido era direcionado a ela, Kurenai.

* * *

**N/A: Final vago. Desculpa, fic feitas em poucas horas. **

**Eu sinceramente imagino que quem mais sofreria com a morte da Kurenai seria um dos garotos, e estamos aqui com o Kiba um garoto que demonstra ser mais instável que o Shino. Apesar da fic retratar o contrário, Kiba para mim, não é e nunca será apaixonada pela Hinata. Sabe, até que eu gostei dessa fic, apesar do Kiba parecer tão deplorável, mas como imagino que perceberam o final indica uma mudança. É sempre legal quando queremos mudar, e acredito que todo mundo sabe que sempre precisamos de um ponto de partida e de um apoio e é em Makino que eu tentei colocar o alento do Inuzuka. Droga, odeio lidar com personagens OC.**

**Oul-chan**


End file.
